Our invention relates to the machining of solids, and more particularly to an improved cutting tool holder that permits extremely precise adjustment of the tip of a cutting tool.
When a machine tool is used to cut metal to shape, the tip of the cutting tool will become worn or dull. The tool must be sharpened and repositioned, or merely adjusted, so that the tip has its exact original location. Also, precision machining operations require very fine adjustment of the cutting tip to tolerances of 0.0001 inch or less. Prior cutting tool holders were not always able to hold to such small tolerances because of excessive friction or backlash between parts, or because their operations depended on the flexing of a metal part.